


果糖《不是小狼狗》

by hankanin



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hankanin/pseuds/hankanin
Summary: 论坛体。梗源自之前神奇吐槽君的一篇投稿。学生X老师的设定。





	果糖《不是小狼狗》

**Author's Note:**

> 论坛体。  
> 梗源自之前神奇吐槽君的一篇投稿。  
> 学生X老师的设定。

主题：第一次419就yue到老师该怎么办？

 

0L楼主：简单介绍一下自己情况。LZ今年刚满20，大三在读。长得很普通。其实到现在还有点没回过神来，人生中第一次419就碰到老师这是一种什么样的神奇体验？？？

 

1L:我搓手等后续！LZ你快一点！好不容易看到一篇有意思的，我的假期就指着这篇帖子过了……

 

2L:LS是苍蝇搓手等着吃X吗？

 

3L楼主：我继续说。本来我们不是九月开学吗？但因为我在学生会的好友要忙着接待新生，就把我也叫上了。在家也无聊，我就提前到了学校。有天晚上闲的无聊我就去了之前跟朋友去过的小酒吧。小酒吧生意一向不好，也不知道老板是怎么开下去的。我坐在吧台和老板聊天，后来就发现旁边空着的座位坐了一个人。老板招呼他点单，后来就忙着去调酒，气氛一下尴尬起来。

我本来就是有点怕生的性格，和不认识的人很难热络起来。但是旁边那个人皮肤真的特别白，我就忍不住多看了两眼。要知道这几天我看新生军训都觉得恐怖—那么大的太阳顶在头上，好些女生涂了防晒霜还是被晒的通红。

他也发现我在看他，什么表情都没有，接过老板递过来的酒就喝。老实说，他都这个反应了我再继续看他其实很不礼貌……可我还是没忍住，又多看了几眼。

要说他也不是长得特别帅，就是浑身上下的气质很吸引人。我估计他应该不到30？总之后来老板忙完了过来和我说话，他也自然而然地加入了话题。结果老板去忙别的事，只剩我和他的时候又尴尬下来。

我也不知道当时是怎么想的，就主动跟他聊起了最近的时事政治……很无厘头对不对？我现在想起来都觉得无厘头。不过越聊越有话，越聊越投机，我跟他之间的气氛就越来越暧昧。尤其是当他撑着头侧脸看我的时候，怎么说？整个动物园的小鹿都在践踏我的心脏。

 

4L:哈哈哈哈哈哈LZ你的描述哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……整个动物园的小鹿，佛了！

 

5L:啊啊啊啊好甜啊！小鹿！乱撞！

 

6L:羞的我手机都要抓不住了！LZ你快继续！

 

7L楼主：后来我看时间有点晚了，虽然还没正式开学，但到时间还是会锁大门，我就说要走。结了帐以后站起来，他也把钱放在吧台上买了单。

一般酒吧不都在挺偏的小路上吗？出了门他就说要跟我一起出去，“你一个人晚上不太安全。”我心想我能有什么不安全，但他都这么说了我也不好拒绝。

我和他都走的很慢，彼此都是心知肚明的舍不得。快到街口的时候我突然就没动了，他转过来看着我，“嗯”了一声。我，我就不知从哪儿来了勇气，一下站到他面前问他要不要约。好吧，其实原话是做。

他应该是被吓到了吧OTZ，当时就愣了好几秒没有说话。看他的反应我都后悔说那句话了，万一人家只是想跟我聊人生聊理想呢？就在我准备脚底抹油跑路的时候他拉住我了，点头说好。

糊里糊涂就跟他回了家。还顺便在楼下的小超市里买了byt。

进屋两个人都没多的话，就……做了。第一次是在沙发上，我跟他都超激动，把客厅弄的一塌糊涂。后来去床上又做了三次。细节我就不说了。

 

8L:LZ你不要跑！我就是想看细节！！！

 

9L:这特么跟追剧看小说似的，刺激刺激！LZ请继续！

 

10L:我也想看细节！对方活怎么样！！！

 

11L:想看细节的可以去隔壁X江或者龙X，在这里将细节怕是要被封。

 

admin：管理员不封，LZ继续。

 

12L:惊现管理大大！不过LSS也是好笑，不要腐眼看人基好吧？还X江龙X呢，笑死。

 

13L楼主：他……嗯，反正我们对彼此都很满意。实不相瞒，其实我是第一次，他是不是第一次不知道，不重要。做完了以后躺在床上聊了一会儿天，然后就各自洗澡睡觉了。第二天早上要走的时候，他让我留个联系方式。如题所说，我本来就是想419，再加上20岁了还是处，有点点丢脸，根本就没打算要进一步联系。于是就很渣的走人了。

唉，你们骂我也好。本来像我这种恋爱白痴就没打算继续什么不靠谱的恋情，虽然他是我喜欢的类型。

然后是重头戏。

开学之前要选课。我们宿舍那个烂网络实在不给力，害我没选上喜欢的老师。不过听舍友说有个新进来的讲师还不错，人虽然年轻，讲的还是很好。我没想那么多，也就选了那个讲师的课。

那堂课是在周二下午，我记得很清楚。我虽然不是学霸，不过上课态度还是挺端正的。害怕下午第一堂就睡着，还特意卡时间买了一杯冰美式提神。到教室的时候，后面的座位已经没有了，我就跟舍友一起坐到了第一排。

上课以后老师走进来，我抬头一看，真的很想撞墙自杀—唯一一次419就上了自己老师的几率有多大？？？

那天晚上他是有说过自己是老师，但谁知道他会是大学老师？这城市那么多大学，偏偏还在我们学校当老师！而我还选中了他的课！

很明显，他也看到我了。两个人四目相对，感觉空气都凝固了。我嘴里还叼着咖啡吸管呢，整个人一定蠢爆了。然后他开始点名，点到我的时候还特意加重声音看了我一眼。

我：想死。

如果这门课是不重要的选修也就算了，偏偏学分很高！课程又相较于其他的要轻松！所以……我每周都在准时上课。所以……他每堂课都会点我名字，要我回答问题。我舍友都无语了，问我是不是得罪过老师。

唉，现在在假期，等开课以后又要去见他，我到底该怎么办啊？

 

14L:emmmmm……LZ你听我一句话，这门课你肯定能拿A！

 

15L:A？LS你怕不是在开玩笑，肯定是A+好吗？

 

16L:只有我觉得老师很鬼畜吗？霸道老师点我名什么的。不过LZ你怎么想啊？早知道这样，当初不如把电话留给老师，自己掌握主动权。现在这样真的不太好办。

 

17L:《学生你别跑！》

 

18L:哈哈哈哈这是要歪楼了吧？楼主来认真求助，没想到楼里的人全等着追剧。

 

19L:不是，只有我一个人发现LZ说的是【上】了老师吗？

 

20L:女上？LZ你是男是女啊？

 

21L:女上我笑疯！我暂停学姿势！

 

22L:借楼求推文，就要这种类型的，我最近文荒。

 

23L:我也想求推文……

 

24L：楼上两位看站内信，给你们发链接了。

 

25L:如果楼主不是编的话，那这件事一定要保密。如果给第三人知道了，不管对你还是老师都不会是好事。等回去上课以后找老师留个电子邮箱吧，就说要请教问题。至于后续你们要不要在一起、不在一起，都好好谈谈吧。毕竟在一个学校呢，是吧？

 

26L:楼上惊现课代表！认真答题，我给满分！

 

27L:甜的我鸡儿梆硬！

 

28L:楼上开黄腔，举报了！

 

29L楼主：谢谢各位！其实我也有想过找他要电话的，可是不好意思。

我是男的，老师也是男的。

唉，最近愁的我饭都吃不好，生怕假期就这么结束，无法回去面对他！

30L:摸摸LZ小可爱……看得出来你很烦恼，毕竟睡到自己老师这种梦想不是谁都能实现的。但也别能这么下去吧？要是老师装不认识你还好，现在就是摆明了在逗你。至于是善意还是恶意那就不知道了。

 

31L:说我腐眼看人基的那位出来磕头！

 

32L:恍恍惚惚腐女的愤怒

 

33L:……我错了。

 

34L:我一个老年人看到心跳过速！这种要黄不黄的真的好甜！

 

35L楼主：我刚才去校网上搜了一下，老师他真的还蛮厉害，那么年轻就已经是博士了。而且他讲课很有趣，时不时会来点冷笑话，课堂气氛很好。

 

36L:我听到了小鹿奔跑的声音。

 

37L:我听到了小鹿奔跑的声音。

 

…………

 

42L:我听到了小鹿奔跑的声音。

 

43L楼主：我就事论事而已，因为我们学校年轻老师不怎么多的……

 

44L:最重要的问题， 楼主老师结婚了吗？有男/女朋友吗？

 

45L楼主：校网上没说。

 

46L:LZ你也太实在了……这种问题校网上怎么会说啊？这个要靠你自己去八卦（着急的野生老母亲

 

47L:怪不得LZ不讲细节，沙发上一次，床上三次……我都要夸你体力好了！

 

48L:脑补了年下倔强小狼狗！好想知道老师除了白和气质好，还有什么吸引人的地方！（说到这里我已经开始怀疑LZ那句“长得很普通”的真实性了。

 

49L:我也……好想求爆照（但是应该不可能。

 

…………

 

75L楼主：大家好，我又回来了。是这样的，我遇到一个很棘手的情况……我昨晚做梦梦到老师了。而且梦的内容有点不太好说。

 

76L:看到棘手二字还以为LZ被老师骗了呢hhhh结果只是春梦吗？哎呀，这几个很正常的，拍肩！

 

77L:哈哈哈哈哈LZ你是不是太可爱了一点？你这样是会被吃掉的。

 

78L楼主：就当这里是个树洞吧。

我说过自己是第一次，所以一开始在沙发上真的很尴尬。大概知道怎么做，但是又不敢真的去做。

他皮肤真的超白，我都没使劲就红了一整片……接吻的时候也是。我把他眼镜推起来，感觉他眼睛都湿了，像要哭出来一样。后来在床上，他坐在我身上，手指插进我的头发里，要我亲他……所以后面才又做了三次。

我是真的长得很普通，跟朋友一起拍照都不上镜的。

 

79L:妈的，有没有写手扩写这一段？刺激，真的刺激！

 

80L楼主：还有我不是小狼狗……

 

80L:你们快别逗LZ了哈哈哈哈哈哈！

 

………

 

101L楼主：假期结束了。

我逃课了。

 

102L:哈？？？

 

103L:LZ你为什么逃课啊？

 

admin：这个剧情……

 

104L:这中间发生了什么别的事吗？怎么逃课了？

 

105L楼主：谢谢各位关心，没发生什么事，我感冒了。

 

106L:呜呜呜楼主这个口气……不太正常。

 

107L:啊啊啊楼主你快来啊！

 

108L楼主：就是感冒了，所以没去上课。中午吃了药迷迷糊糊睡过去，一起上课的舍友也就没喊我。刚给他发了短信问有没有点名，还没有回我。

 

109L:LZ要注意身体啊QAQ

 

110L:啊万一老师点名怎么办啊？

 

111L楼主：舍友说没有点我的名，但是把他抽起来两次要他回答问题。哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。

 

112L:哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈舍友又做错了什么呢？

 

113L:不是，LZ老师是不是吃醋了啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

 

114L:某一天知道真相的舍友怒骂：狗男男！

 

115L楼主：舍友说我生病了存在感都还那么强。不过后天还有一堂老师的课，估计那时候我感冒已经好了，不去不好吧？

 

116L:去嘛，不然舍友又要被提问。

 

117L:舍友：我十几岁我好累。

 

118L楼主：好。

 

…………

 

129L:后天已经到了，LZ人呢？

 

130L:我已经开始拉拉链了哦楼主～

 

131L:我靠LS不要xjb荡漾！

 

132L楼主：刚下课。其实下课有一会儿了。

今天的课快结束时老师点了几个人，说是之前的小作业要单独点评。之前说过老师上课蛮有趣嘛，所以被点名的（包括我）都还是一个个排着队等老师点评。我在最后一个，舍友幸灾乐祸地先走了。

老师先夸了我之前的作业完成度高，很有新意，但是有几个明显的小错误，说我太粗心了。我打开手机备忘录记了一下，看他没说其他的就准备走。然后老师就问我为什么周二的课没去上，说他可以扣我学分问我知不知道。

我说我知道，但是周二我重感冒，所以没有来上课。

老师好像有点累，摘了眼镜捏了捏鼻梁，伸手管我要假条。我哪里来的假条啊，就直接说没有。

老师抬头看我，突然笑了，说我不乖。

我一个二十岁的人，哪有被人说过乖不乖，所以一下就脸红了。老师摸摸我的头，问我感冒好点没。我说年轻人壮如牛，肯定已经好了。老师就笑着让我走了。

我出了教室才想起刚才没顾得上问电子邮箱！而且老师布置作业不用邮箱，都是发印好的文档，气死了。

 

133L:我日……我被老师苏到了。

 

134L:不乖，不乖，不乖……我都当妈了，看到这两字还是想尖叫！！！楼主你确定自己是上面那个吗？

 

135L:想去LZ大学！我也想修老师那门课！我也想被摸头！

 

136L楼主：咦？

 

admin：怎么了！

 

137L:LZ怎么了？？？

 

138L:我妈刚才让我坐好，可是我根本坐立难安心急如焚！

 

139L楼主：小作业最后的评语栏好像是老师的电话？

 

140L:老师果然是老师，比不了比不了。

 

141L:LZ我建议你从了老师。

 

142L:我感受到了男友力。

 

…………

 

166L楼主：我没打电话。但是偷偷拿那个号码搜了一下微信……老师他竟然不用？！

算了，老师要用我也不敢加。

你们知道吗？老师竟然用钢笔，评语那几行字写的很漂亮。（但是我不能给你们看）

下周才能见到老师啦！

 

167L:我怎么觉得LZ有点傲娇？老师都把电话给你了，你说你在磨叽什么！

 

168L:LS不要怪LZ，他情窦初开（突然想到我ex，木头一根不解风情

 

169L:是我我也不敢打电话发短信。毕竟是老师啊，有点奇怪。

 

170L:都是成年人了，有什么好奇怪的。

 

171L:是啊，老师也是人。不乱搞就好了，再说乱搞也搞不到我们头上。

 

172L:这帖就跟我之前看过的韩剧一样—《看了又看》。捧碗等后续！

 

173L:LZ别管那些人，想做什么做什么。

 

…………

 

188L楼主：说个无关紧要的事。

昨天班级聚餐，班上的女生说老师是富二代，因为不想从商才来当老师的。还说老师脾气不太好，隔壁班女生私下想办法要到他的手机号，发短信过去想撩他结果被训了一顿。

不过说来说去的中心思想就是老师只可远观不可亵玩。

我心里想，我玩过了呀。

后来我舍友又拿点名的事情出来说，结果大家都很同情我的遭遇。说老师这么喜欢点我的名字，说不定是因为我长得像他情敌？

这都什么跟什么啊。

 

189L:玩过了哈哈哈哈哈哈！LZ你发这些要是被老师看到可是会被挂科的！

 

190L:LZ这不露声色的炫耀。知道你玩过了，下一个！

 

191L楼主：我就知道你们误会我的意思了……我真的嘴笨。

我当然不是说玩他，可一开始就是419没错。我意思是老师不是他们想的那样……老师人好看，但不是性冷淡啊？

 

192L:LZ你越说越糟糕了hhhh

 

193L:仿佛能想到LZ着急的样子。

 

194L:一共来四次当然不是性冷淡啊哈哈哈哈哈。

 

195L:看出来LZ是真的没有恋爱经验了。

 

196L楼主：算了我不说了QAQ

 

197L:我们逗你玩呢！

 

198L:LZ不要走啊！我现在在产房里，还坚持刷帖等后续。希望我孩子满月的时候能看到你的好消息！

 

199L:LS好好生孩子吧，别玩手机了。

 

200L:震惊！一母亲为了顺利生子竟做出这种事！

 

201L:LS去UC上班吧，UC需要你。

 

…………

 

 

222L楼主：老师今天说没有期中测试，大家都很开心。不过老师又说期末不划重点，大家全都安静了。

我感觉老师心情好像不太好？然后偷偷编辑好了短信还没发出去。

 

223L:老师在想你为什么还不【私下】联系他。

 

224L楼主：刚才按快了，没打完就发布了。

最近学校整治外卖，除了校内的饭店其余外卖一律不准进宿舍区，我们点了外卖只能去校门口拿。

我舍友想吃炸鸡，点完又说有点拉肚子，让我去拿。哪知道我在校门口等的时候遇到了老师。

其实我一开始根本没注意到他，他突然开口说话的时候吓我一跳！老师问我在干什么，我说在等炸鸡。他问我是不是很喜欢吃垃圾食品，我说不是，xxx（就是我舍友）才喜欢吃垃圾食品。老师就又笑了！老师笑起来真的好看！

我有点看傻了，也不敢说话。刚好炸鸡来了，我就去拿到手里。转身进校门的时候老师叫住我，问我最近功课有没有问题，我摇头说没有，然后就说老师讲课讲的好，很容易就懂了。

最后老师挥挥手让我走了。

我真的是个笨蛋！！！

 

225L:“我不喜欢吃炸鸡，我喜欢吃你。”—老师想听的是这个啊！！！

 

226L:“有问题问问题，没问题就聊人生。”—不然老师干嘛给你号码！！！

 

227L:楼主你再这么怂我要弃剧了！

 

228L:楼上几位不要又把LZ吓走了！都说了LZ没有恋爱脑，我们一起帮他，不是来骂他啊。

 

229L楼主：所以我把草稿箱里的信息删了重新发了一条。

-你今天是不是不开心？

老师还没回。

 

230L:妈的终于迈出第一步了！我今天也要点炸鸡吃！

 

231L:LZ的一举一动牵动了老母亲们（并不是）的心！

 

232L楼主：信息已读未回。我好急。

 

233L:少男的悸动！

 

234L:所以老师到底有没有男/女朋友。

 

235L楼主：老师问我是谁？

 

236L:小狼狗。

 

237L:神他妈小狼狗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。

 

238L:小狼狗是隔壁《贤者之爱》楼过来的吧？LZ都说了他不是小狼狗。

 

239L楼主：我回了名字。然后老师打电话过来，我不小心给挂了。

 

240L:哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈LZ你还能不能行了？

 

241L:行吧，我看LZ要怎么解释。

 

242L:LZ你先打个草稿吧。

 

…………

 

281L楼主：刚刚去打电话了，我主动打过去的。

先是跟老师说了对不起，说挂电话是手滑，老师笑我手上抹了油。因为不好意思就躲进了厕所，舍友拉的屎好臭，最后我就去了走廊。

老师问我为什么要问他心情是不是不好，我说看他上课没什么精神。老师说最近在戒烟，所以有点不习惯，并不是心情不好。我想到之前爸爸戒烟就是在烟瘾上来的时候抽烟，所以就跟老师说了。老师说不爱吃甜食，那是小孩子口味。

中间还扯了一些其他的，主要都是老师说，我听着。后来我觉得老师要挂电话了，就问他打这么长时间电话会不会不方便。老师问什么不方便，我想着反正他也看不见，就问他女朋友不会生气吗？老师在电话那头狂笑，然后骂我是笨蛋，然后电话就断了。

 

282L:LZ老师是不是姓苏？

 

283L:我觉得老师肯定姓苏。

 

284L:老师遇到这么笨的学生要气死了。

 

285L:老师心想，我等你这么久你还敢怂？

 

286L楼主：我下次会好好表现的。

 

287L:LZ可爱犯规！

 

288L:无心上班，只想追文！

 

…………

 

309L楼主：最近好忙，又是运动会又是校庆。没有再跟老师打电话，不过偶尔会发短信。

老师回复的速度很快，甚至还问我为什么不好好上课……他这是职业病吧？后来我就不敢在上课的时候给他发信息了。

因为运动会老师们也要参加，所以我意外地发现老师竟然会打篮球，打得还很好！我跑完接力赛就去看老师打球，可能因为老师的比赛不太吸引人，所以球场边上很空。我以为老师不会注意到我来了，结果中场休息的时候老师径直向我走过来，还拿走了我的矿泉水。

老师问我有没有参加项目有没有拿名次，我就说我们专业接力赛拿了第一。老师突然又问有没有女生追我，说我长得很帅。我说没有，还补充说也没有男朋友。

老师没料到我会这么说，差点把水喷出来。后来他队友叫他上场，他就把旁边的运动包扔我面前，让我帮他看着。

所以我现在还在看老师的篮球比赛。

 

310L:我的天啊，LZ就像一只小白兔！如果我是老师，我也想这么捉弄LZ。

 

311L:苏老师也有点傲娇。

 

312L:我觉得LZ要被苏老师撩死了。

 

313L:怎么随便给老师安姓啊？

 

314L:回LS，当然是因为老师太苏了。

 

…………

 

363L:最近好多人感冒，老师也中招了。我看他鼻头都是红红的，上着课也是不停咳嗽。

舍友说老师这样我见犹怜，我让他闭嘴。果不其然，老师点了他的名字，让他回答问题。舍友向我求助，我也没理他。

我在想要不要去看看老师？

 

364L:去啊！

 

365L:你舍友，心很累吧……

 

366L:最近变天啦，是容易感冒。LZ去看看老师，买点药嘛。

 

367L楼主：嗯，但愿我还记得路。晚上回来更新！

 

admin：等你。

 

…………

 

377L:已经十一点了，LZ该回来了吧？

 

378L:说不定还在路上，再等等吧。

 

…………

 

399L楼主：不好意思来晚了。我刚醒，一会儿就更新。

 

400L:！！！刚醒是什么意思？

 

401L:我直接问了，睡了吗？

 

402L:肯定睡了吧！！！

 

403L:就等着LZ更新，更新完我好撸！

 

404L楼主：先说大家关心的问题。我在老师家过了夜，现在还在。不过没有做，只是他帮我弄了一下，当然后来我也帮了他。

 

405L:来了！！！

 

406L楼主：老师还在睡觉，所以我不敢弄出太大动静，打字比较慢。

昨天没敢乱买药，所以买了水果和牛奶。我记性挺好的，顺利找到了老师家。老师穿着睡衣开了门，头发还乱糟糟的。看到是我，老师很吃惊，不过还是侧身让我进了屋。

垃圾桶里是多到夸张的卫生纸团，老师就裹着毯子坐在那张有很多故事的沙发上弄电脑。

老师问我来干嘛，我就把牛奶和水果拎起给他看。老师有点无奈，让我坐。他刚好在改作业，就把我那份调出来。我又不是来问功课的，就说不用，希望他好好休息。

老师说去过医院，也打了退烧针，怕传染我就赶我走，反正我东西也带到了。我不想走，老师推推我，我就拿毯子把他裹起来压到沙发上了。老师的脸很红，我怕他出不了气就稍微松了松。结果老师居然睡着了？他睡着了我就更不好走，所以顺势躺在旁边陪他。结果我也睡着了。

醒过来的时候我也盖着毯子，小腿贴着老师的小腿。他背对我在玩手机。当时我还没彻底清醒，脑子里乱糟糟地就把手搭在他腰上问他在做什么，老师说在点外卖，问我想吃什么。我下意识说了炸鸡，老师又骂我乱吃垃圾食品。

所以最后喝了粥。

 

407L:这特么什么温馨日常？我哭了，我真的哭了。

 

408L:LZ简直黏人的大型犬！而且用毯子裹住人那里我疯狂心动！我是老师我都喜欢LZ！

 

409L:大清早的……看完帖子气的我踢了男朋友一脚！你看看别人的男朋友！

 

410L楼主：还不是男朋友！你们不要乱说。

 

411L楼主：喝完粥我继续赖着不走。因为听人说夜里最容易发烧，我也不放心老师自己一个人在家。偷偷看了床头柜，上次用剩下的byt还在，哈哈。不过老师生病我也不能做什么，况且什么都没说清呢！

老师说想洗澡，我不同意。最后打了热水帮他擦了擦。虽然说过很多次，但我还是想说老师好白，而且也很好摸。

再后来就是睡觉。

其实我根本睡不着……我觉得我很变态，看老师生病的样子就很想欺负他。我翻来覆去都不知道折腾到几天，还是睡不着。估计是吵醒老师了，他就问我怎么回事。我说我失眠，睡不着，结果老师扭过头突然亲了我？？？我更睡不着了。

然后就互相帮忙打飞机。

老师抱起来好舒服，而且也没有发热。不过我现在右手有点麻，他枕太久了。

 

412L:这狗粮，嘎嘣脆！

 

413L:LZ一边说什么都没说清，一边又跟老师打飞机？？？

 

414L:我在等后续。

 

415L:所以老师还没醒吗？LZ你快趁机表白啊！等什么！

 

…………

 

429L楼主：不知道老师那天是不是看到我在回这个帖子了。我转头看他的时候他不知道已经醒了有多久。我脑子一抽，就跑了。

老师上课都不点我名了。

 

…………

 

441L楼主：完蛋了，这科肯定会挂。

最近舍友交了女朋友，就连自习都是一起上。而且下周二还是圣诞节，唉，老师应该是遇到其他人了。

 

…………

 

475L楼主：不想去上课，但是这是倒数第二节课，还有一节在周四。

 

…………

 

489L楼主：我坐在最后一排。

老师心情不要太好，还问我们今天怎么安排？能怎么安排，当然是用学习麻痹自己。

 

…………

 

501L楼主：我算是明白什么叫眉飞色舞了。讨厌老师！

 

…………

 

517L楼主：可是老师这件大衣好好看……想抱一下。

我真没出息。

 

…………

 

530L楼主：我要好好学习，重新做人！

 

…………

 

544L:小甜同学，你接一下电话。

 

 

主题：开楼818隔壁楼的小狼狗和苏老师。

 

0L楼主：RT。

想知道隔壁楼为什么就不能回复了啊？还想知道后续呢。

那个544L不会是老师本人吧？如果是真人，那他叫小狼狗“小甜同学”也太苏了吧……唉，真情呼唤小甜同学！

 

1L:一直追隔壁楼的我也很崩溃……圣诞节那天看LZ一个人自言自语一样发那么多条好心疼哦……害我还跟男朋友吵架，他说我根本没有专心看电影hhh

 

2L:对啊，哪怕是be也好，至少给我们一个结局吧？这种烂尾真难受。

 

3L:我就只能安慰自己是he，544L就是那个老师。

 

4L:一会儿就有人来跟LZ理论了，“都说了我不是小狼狗。”

 

5L楼主：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈那我立刻给小狼狗道歉。

 

…………

 

111L:我们很好。

 

admin：此贴涉及隐私，已封贴。


End file.
